To Want
by Nagi
Summary: Crawford's in love with Nagi... but Nagi's in love with someone else... (Yes, I suck at summaries. Oh well. Please R&R. n.n!!!)


*I don't own Weiss Kruez. Okay? Okay... um... yeah... on with the story?*  
  
. . . . : : . . . . = Visions. Oh yeah, man...VISIONS, DUDE. XD  
  
To Want...  
  
Crawford sighed, an index finger angrily tapping upon the table infront of him, two well trained fingers of his opposite hand massaging the temple on the left side of his head. His mind was so boggled, so occupied by the telekinetic bishounen. "Damn..." He cursed under his breath, "What is he hiding from me?"  
  
Despite the fact that he urged the German numerous times to delve into the mind of the younger Schwarz member... all attempts to do so had failed and fallen into the gutter. This left the American rather pissed off and frustrated. Nagi was hiding something and Crawford wanted to know just what the boy was keeping such a tight grasp on.  
  
Nagi keeping secrets from him was not something he enjoyed. He never cared about the German or the insane Irishman, their secrets probably weren't even worth calling secrets. He, ofcourse, had his own secrets and he, like Nagi, kept the dearest ones locked up behind a wall. A thick wall no one could penetrate. One of those secrets could undoubtedly ruin his carreer.  
  
He was in love with Nagi.  
  
Such a thing was forbidden and though Crawford tried his best to throw his feelings off-course nothing seemed to work. He had even tried to convince himself that he was not, infact, in love with Nagi and that it was just his hormones working over time. But that couldn't be it -- Crawford didn't want to bed the boy. What convinced him that it was love and not just infatuation or any other word out there which disguised itself as love, was the fact that he had become insanely interested in what the younger boy was thinking and the way he was acting.  
  
"Crawford, are you feeling well?" Nagi asked from his end of the table, not so much as sending an interested glance in the others direction. The expression on his face was rather normal for him, unfazed by anything and depressingly bland.  
  
"Nani? Ah...I'm fine...Nagi..." Crawford said, ceasing the massaging of his temple. "Say, are you going somewhere today? I'd like to talk to you..."  
  
"About a mission?"  
  
"No, just regular, normal things."  
  
"Talk to me later, I have other things to do... and they're more important than hanging around here and talking to you about 'regular, normal things.'" Nagi stated and then pushed himself out of the chair and headed out of the room.  
  
"Sou sa..." Crawford sighed once more, feeling as if his his heart had been ripped out and thrown into the trash. He folded his arms and rested them on the table, his head placed between them. Nothing like what Nagi said had usually made him feel distressed and unwanted. It was different now, though... Everything the young boy said affected him in some way.  
  
Schudig snickered, resting his back against the wall, he had seen everything. "You've fallen for the boy, haven't you, oh fearless leader?" He strolled over behind the older man and wrapped his arms around him, "It's okay... Just pretend I'm him..." He whispered into Crawfords ear.  
  
"Go to hell." The American retorted, pushing Schuldig off, "And stop talking as if you know because you don't and it pisses me off." He sneered as slipped out of his seat and headed to his room. Nagi had left. To where? Crawford had no clue... If only... he could see...  
  
. . . . :  
  
Nagi stood, his mouth agape at what he saw, slender digits curled into his palms. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Indigo hues wide in shock, he threw his head aside.  
  
Omi. Tsukiyono, Omi. His enemy and the only one he had ever managed to fall in love with. That wasn't what got him so uptight, his love for Omi never made him get so overworked. What made him turn away was what he had walked into -- Omi and Ken during a make-out session.  
  
Now Nagi's heart was well off when taking things in, but this was different. He wanted Omi to himself and though he had not yet told the older boy of his feelings for him, he was sure that a relationship could have developed between the two of them. All of his hopes had been shattered in an instant. He turned and ran in the opposite direction, back the way he had came.  
  
: . . . .  
  
Omi. Nagi was in love with Omi?! Crawford almost walked into a wall. He stumbled into his room, trained fingers rubbing his temples once more, "That can't be right... but if it is... Nagi should be..." He heard the door slam and someone running up the stairs with muffled cries before another door opened and slammed.  
  
Crawford was quick to act on this, he turned on his heel and headed out of his room and to young Nagi's. "Nagi," he knocked on the door, a free hand wrapping around the doorknob.  
  
"I'm doing homework," a muffled voice said, "Leave me alone."  
  
"I know what you're doing." Crawford turned the handle of the door and pushed it open, poking a head inside. Nagi was sprawled out across his bed, digging his face into the pillow his arms were wrapped about. The American furrowed his brows and made his way over to the boy after shutting the door. He sat beside Nagi and rested a hand on the boys back. "You don't have to lie to me, Nagi... I already know what happened."  
  
"So then just leave me alone, I've already gone through enough punishment... don't you think?"  
  
"Nagi..." He frowned, "I'm not going to punish you... It's just... maybe instead of directing your feelings at someone who's not going to return them, you should direct them at someone who will." He then raised to his feet and made his way to the door.  
  
"No, wait... Crawford..." Nagi turned his head to face the other, stretching an arm out in the American's direction, "Stay... please?"  
  
Crawford blinked in confusement and turned around, taking a few steps forward he outstretched his own arm, slender digits mingling with the boys. He nodded and then laid beside the younger one and took him into his arms; their hands unclasping as this was done.  
  
He let Nagi cry and then the boy fell asleep with him on that little bed, Crawford's arms never straying from their place. "Aishi'teru, Nagi..." He whispered, though sure the boy hadn't heard, it never hurt to want... when in the end he'd probably get what wanted anyway.  
  
~Owari~  
  
*Hope you enjoyed it!* 


End file.
